Cyborg Monster
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: Jack Calaway, better known as William Calaway, finds himself coming back to the company that started off his career as a wrestler. After fifteen years of being away and travelling the world. It's time for the WWE to see the new and improved Cyborg Monster.
1. The Return

**Name:** Jack Calaway

 **Wrestling Name:** William Calaway (1997-2003) WWF/WWE, William Callous (2003-2018) Independents/NJPW/AJPW/Pro Wrestling Noah)

 **Wrestling Nickname** : The Monster, The Lone Monster, The Cyborg Monster

 **Billed Height:** 7'0

 **Billed Weight:** 350 lbs

 **Body Type:** Looks like Drew Mcintyre's, but without the chest hair.

 **Hair:** Slicked back, undercut black hair.

 **Facial Hair:** Full, black beard.

 **Eye Colour:** Grey

 **Age:** 39

 **Billed From:** Houston, Texas

 **Attire:** Black wrestling tights, blue flame design around the right leg; blue knee pads, with a black flame design around it; black, under-the-knee, boots; black kick pads; black gloves and finally a blue elbow pad on his left arm.

 **Entrance Attire:** Black, hooded jumper and a black OM 90 gas mask.

 **Entrance theme:** Blitzkrieg by Audiomachine (Start at 0:38).

 **Finishers:** Two-handed sit-out chokeslam (GTH, meaning Go To Hell), Release Tiger Bomb, similar to Kevin Nash's release powerbomb except Jack lifts his opponent's arms then releases them (The Security Spike).

 **Family:** Mark Calaway/Undertaker (Older Brother)

Michelle McCool (Sister-in-Law)

Gunner (Nephew)

Chasey (Niece)

Gracie (Niece)

Kaia (Niece)

* * *

 **Smackdown Live, 10/04/18**

 **Off-Screen, Backstage:**

Jack was walking backstage with his travel bag in his hand, wearing casual clothing: blue jeans, a white t-shirt, black shoes, and a black leather jacket. Beside him was his older brother, Mark Calaway aka The Undertaker. Mark had stayed for two nights on the road with Jack, it had been a long couple of years since their goodbye when he left the WWE.

"I thought you would've gone back home by now." Jack wondered.

Mark scoffed. "And miss my little brother's return. I just want to make sure that you don't get cold feet."

A chuckle was forced from Jack. "Cold feet? I wonder if your mind has already gone. It would match your age." Mark joined his brother's chuckle as the two found a locker room.

Jack opened the door and saw several wrestlers getting dressed. Jack looked around and didn't see any familiar faces from when he left except for a couple that he met overseas.

Jack cleared his throat and talked to the people he didn't recognise. "Right, hello I'm Jack Calaway."

A couple of people walked up, the ones he recognised where Shinsuke Nakamura, Allen Jones (AJ Styles) and Brian Danielson (Daniel Bryan). The other two people, who were twins, he didn't recognise.

"Nice to see you around here Jack." Allen said as they shook hands in greetings. "I thought you would go to NXT?"

Jack shrugged. "Nah, I don't think I would do well there. Besides, I'm more used to the schedule that RAW and Smackdown have."

"Well, it's great to meet you again Jack." Brian said as they too shook hands. Jack smiled and turned to Shinsuke.

"Well, mister Strong Style. You still giving a little bit of chaos to the people here?" Jack questioned amusingly, to which Shinsuke winked.

"Of course." Shinsuke answered with a tone of mischief.

Jack turned to the two other people and held his hand. "Hi."

The smiled in greetings. "I'm Jon, this is Josh." He pointed to his brother. "I think you knew our dad, Rikishi."

Jack's eyes lit up in happiness. "And how is the faʻailoga anyway?"

The twins smirked. "He's fine. Though I don't think he would like being called that." Jon said.

Jack made a noise. "It's fine, I called him that a lot back when I was with the company years ago."

Josh then spoke. "I have to ask, what was it like backstage during the Attitude Era?"

Calaway thought for a moment. "Hmm, I would say that it was easier to get noticed back then for TV time, but that's because there was less people working. It is hard to stay on TV nowadays, but you do reach a larger audience in a quicker time than on the Indies." Jack answered.

The twins nodded and walked away.

Shinsuke, Allen, Brian, and Jack talked for a bit before deciding to separate to get ready.

* * *

 **On-Screen**

It was the main event of the night, the WWE Champion, AJ Styles facing the recently returned Daniel Bryan. The crowd was cheering throughout the match as they chanted for both men.

The match had hit it's ten-minute mark when AJ was in the tree of woe and Bryan picked Styles up by the head to the top turnbuckle. Styles was now sitting on the corner, facing the crowd, and Bryan followed by climbing to the top rope. He then grabbed AJ around the stomach and tried to lift him up.

"And now, Daniel Bryan going up to the top." Tom Phillips commentated.

"Oh, high-risk, as is the situation." Byron Saxton said.

AJ was seen grabbing onto the LED post. "AJ Styles, trying to hang on here." Tom spotted.

Eventually, Bryan was able to lift Styles up for the back suplex, the two fell towards the mat but with quick agility, Styles flipped around so he landed on Bryan's head.

The crowd gave a loud 'oh' at the move. Daniel clutched his head and rolled around, a worry for an injury was quick to everyone's mind.

"AJ Styles was able to shift his weight. I believe he actually landed on Daniel's face." Corey Graves noted.

"At the same time, Styles landed on his left arm." Tom pointed. The crowd, however, became more concerned with an individual that was running through the crowd and become vocal in surprise.

The camera still held its gaze on the prone AJ Styles, before Shinsuke Nakamura rolled into the ring.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Corey cried out, with Byron and Tom giving equally shocked responses.

Nakamura held onto the ropes and moved his body in anticipation, he set his target on Daniel as the Underdog was the first to his knees. Shinsuke sprinted and kneed him in the face with his finisher.

"Kinshasa!" Corey exclaimed.

The referee called for the bell as the crowd booed Shinsuke for ruining the match. He then walked over to Styles and pulled the WWE Champion to his feet, before delivering forearm and knee strikes.

"Nakamura, the man who low-blowed AJ Styles at Wrestlemania." Tom reminded the audience.

Styles was out and had to lean on Nakamura to stay standing, however, Shinsuke gave a low blow to Styles. Forcing the WWE Champion to fall, holding his manhood in pain.

"And once again, Nakamura goes down south on the WWE Champion!" Corey said as Shinsuke ran over to a corner, he moved his body in anticipation and screamed out loud for Styles to get up.

"Oh come on!" Tom cried out.

Shinsuke stopped still, confusing the audience and the commentators.

"What's he thinking?" Byron wondered.

The King of Strong Style sadistically smirked at Styles, raising his hand, Shinsuke extended his pinky finger and thumb to make a phone gesture. He then put his hand next to his ear.

"Calling Chaos!" Shinsuke raised his voice so the cameras could hear it.

Styles was confused for a split second before the look of recognition appeared in his eyes. He didn't spot another person climbing over the barricade, this figure was tall and wore all black: jeans, trainers, t-shirt, gloves and an unzipped, long-sleeved jumper that had a hood which was up and an OM 90 gas mask covering their face. Some people in the crowd recognised the mask and cheered.

"Wait! Who this?!" Byron called out. The crowd started to cry out in surprise, the figure entered the ring through the middle rope.

The figure stood to his full height, glaring down at AJ.

"Look at the size of this guy!" Corey yelled. "He's ginormous!"

Shinsuke continued to smirk and pointed behind Styles. AJ stood and turned to face the figure, his eyes widened and pointed at the Masked Man.

"What are you doing here?!" The cameras were able to pick his question up.

"AJ looks like he's seen a ghost." Tom said.

The Masked Man didn't say anything and just stared at Styles. Behind him, Shinsuke got ready for his finisher again, the crowd tried to warn AJ but he wasn't listening. When he realised that the Masked Man wasn't saying anything, Styles turned back around but only saw a knee hitting him in the face.

"A Kinshasa! To the face of the WWE Champion!" Corey said.

AJ Styles fell to the ring canvas, knocked out by the strike. The crowd booing as Shinsuke walked around the ring for a bit before picking AJ Styles up.

"Shinsuke's not finished yet." Corey said.

"What now?!" Byron cried out in disgust.

Nakamura turned AJ around so the WWE Champion was facing the Masked Man but held onto Styles.

The Masked Man then quickly sprinted towards Styles and gave a vicious yakuza kick, a smacking sound echoed throughout the arena, which could be heard as far as the front seats. AJ was flipped onto his stomach, no movement was seen from the champion.

"Oh my god!" Corey was shocked at what he just saw as was the crowd. "The WWE Champion was just turned inside out. Did you hear that impact?!"

Shinsuke and the Masked Man stood in the centre of the ring.

"Shinsuke Nakamura's motives are maybe shrouded in mystery to this point, but one thing is undeniable, Nakamura has a vendetta against AJ Styles, and the champion is in a great deal of danger. I just want to know who that monster is in the gas mask, a friend of Nakamura's obviously, but AJ Styles seemed to know who he is." Corey ended as the two exited the ring, Nakamura by sliding under the bottom rope, the Masked Man by stepping over the top rope. The two walked up the ramp, Shinsuke was more strutting than walking, a smirk on his face.

"Well, Nakamura's enjoying this." Byron was still disgusted by the two men's actions. "Smiling about it."

Tom then added. "Completely disingenuous earlier tonight was Nakamura, and tonight, more of the same from what we've seen at Wrestlemania. Thought I think what is on everyone's mind is, who is that behemoth next to him?"

"I asked that earlier Philips." Corey pointed out as the show ended, with Nakamura staring at Styles' prone body, an accomplished look on his face; the Masked Man behind him was also staring at AJ.

* * *

 **Smackdown Live, 10/04/18**

 **Off-Screen, Backstage:**

Jack exited the locker room, his travel bag in his hand when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Jack!" A familiar British accent could be heard, giving a smile to his face. He turned and saw Saraya-Jade Bevis, better known as Paige. Beside her was someone he had saw on WWE TV when he had the chance to watch, Rebecca Quin, known as Becky Lynch in the WWE.

Jack smiled at Paige, the two had first met two years after he left the WWE. He was booked to face Saraya's dad, Patrick Bevis or 'Rowdy' Ricky Knight, in a match and after said match, he introduced his family to Jack. They were able to hit it off very well and became friends with each other.

Back in the present, Saraya and Jack hugged. They parted and Paige introduced her friend.

"And this is Rebecca Quin. Rebecca, this is Jack."

"Yeah, I know Saraya. I do watch other wrestling you know." Rebecca smiled amusingly at Saraya before holding out her hand. Jack took it and shook.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." Rebecca smiled politely.

Her distinctive orange died hair was the first thing Jack noticed, which he couldn't help comment on.

"I've seen your dyed hair before, but it's different seeing it in person...looks weird." Jack teased.

Becky was a bit confused by Jack's remark, unsure what to say to that. They let go and Saraya leaned in for a mock whisper.

"When he teases you, that means he likes you." Jack playfully glared at her, but she answered with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm not a dog, you British slag." Jack teased with a smile of his own.

Saraya mockingly gasped and held a hand over her heart. "That hurts you, American wanker." She teased back. "I'll have you know that I'm an upstanding woman of society."

The stared at each other before laughing joyfully, Rebecca, however, was confused.

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" She asked.

Paige turned to answer. "Yes," She said. "we insult each other all the time in an endearing way." Paige turned back to Jack. "Hey Jack, Becca here, myself and some others were thinking of going out for the night. You want to come with?"

Rebecca, however, was confused again. "Wait, we ar-" She was interrupted by Saraya.

"Yes, we are Becca." She not-so-discreetly winked at the orange-haired woman to Jack's and Rebecca's bewilderment.

Eventually, Jack just shrugged. "Fuck it, let's go. I haven't had a good night out in years." Saraya cheered and dragged the two of them out of the arena.

* * *

 **UPDATE: This chapter has been updated to add more content at the end.**

 **UPDATE 17/02/2020: Aged Jack up so it fits in the years when he was in the attitude era. Otherwise he'll be 15 when he started, and that doesn't make sense, so he was 18 when he started and 39 in present times.**

 **Right, so this is my re-re-rewritten fic of a younger brother of the Undertaker, except he isn't going to be called** **the Undertaker's younger brother in Kayfabe and he isn't called the Jackal anymore.**


	2. Another Attack

**Smackdown Live, 17/04/18**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Sitting on a crate, Jack was looking through any messages he had on his phone, normally he would check his twitter but management asked, well told him, to stay off it for a few weeks.

He didn't use it very often like most people, just a message or two, maybe look at other people's twitter for five minutes before turning it off.

"Hey Jack!" He heard Rebecca's Irish accent come from his left, he turned and smiled in greeting.

"Hey Rebecca. How's your day been so far?" He asked.

Rebecca shrugged. "Could be better. Just found out that I'm just going to be managing Ashley tonight, which is annoying to be honest." She confessed, Jack nodded understanding.

"I get it. It was around 2002 when I saw what was happening with me. I left after a year or so ago but I do sometimes wish I stayed." Jack mused. "All I can say, is that it's best that you bare with it. If you prove that you are an excellent worker, the company will reward you. Trust me, WWE likes to act more quickly with their championships than other companies like New Japan. Ya never know, you might find yourself in a high profile story sooner or later."

Rebecca was quiet for a minute, Jack was unsure what she was thinking but she hadn't talking during that minute. "Is everything okay? Was it the answer you were looking for?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's just frustrating that I haven't been able to show my ability on TV."

Jack hummed. "How do you unwind?"

Confused, Quin questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you calm down? De-stress? Get some relief?" Jack listed off with a growing smile.

"Stop, stop, I get it." Rebecca waved her hand when a small, uncontrolled smile appeared on her face. "I don't know. Go to the pub, go back to the hotel and try to sleep. Sometimes I go to a nearby gym."

Jack nodded. "Right, when we are in the next city or town, or whatever. I'll take you to the gym and show you how I wind down."

"But why are you?" She asked.

Calaway shrugged. "I don't know, it's either: the chivalry that's ingrained into me by my mum or maybe it's because I can empathise with you. I understand what it's like to be forgotten in the shuffle." Jack smiled at Rebecca in understanding.

"Well, anyway. Thank you for the offer, I guess I'll see you in Louisville for that 'magically stress reliever'." She sarcastically said the last words, but not in a mocking fashion.

"Yes, this 'magical stress reliever' can be very...relieving."

"...Do you always speak in innuendo?" She asked with a perplexed tone.

"I blame Saraya's family to be honest. British people can be quite...uh extensive in their use of the english language."

* * *

 **On-Screen:**

It was the main event of the night, Daniel Bryan and AJ Styles were facing Rusev and Aiden English, this match was put together by Paige when Bryan saved Styles from a beat down by English and Rusev.

The match had been fantastic to watch with the crowd standing on their feet. Daniel was standing in his team's corner and pumped his arms while pointing in the air. The crowd chanting 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'. Rusev on the other side, just about got to his feet but was quickly taken down by Bryan's Running Knee. The crowd went wild when the strike met its mark.

However, before Bryan could pin Rusev. Shinsuke Nakamura ran through the crowd, jumped the barricade, and low blowed AJ Styles.

"What the?! Shinsuke Nakamura!" Philips was surprised, wondering how Nakamura got there so quickly.

"Another low blow to Styles on the outside." Corey informed the TV audience.

Daniel noticed the crowd's reaction and turned around to see Shinsuke's mischievous grin. Bryan walked over to his team's corner, as he advanced Nakamura walked back slowly, the grin still on his face.

"And that maniacal grin of Shinsuke." Corey pointed out.

The crowd started to cry out, trying to warn Bryan like they tried to do with AJ last week.

"And the referee didn't see it, he was focusing on the match with Daniel Brya-wait!" Philips started but interrupted himself when he saw who was in the ring.

As Philips was talking the Masked Man from last week, wearing the same clothing from last week, entered the ring behind Daniel.

"Oh my gosh!" Byron cried.

Shinsuke smirked at Daniel and pointed behind him. The American Dragon did so but met a massive clothesline to the head, spinning Bryan around onto his front.

"Oh my god!" Now Graves was the one that yelled. "He just took Bryan's head off!"

The Masked Man walked around Bryan before turning around to stare at Shinsuke, who was nodding in happiness.

"Nakamura and that Masked Man making their presence felt." Philips said, Nakamura looked back down Styles and taunted him by patting on his head.

"And Shinsuke apparently felt no need to come out here earlier, when AJ Styles was calling him out." Saxton said.

The Masked Man exited the ring, stepping over the top rope and jumped onto the floor below. Shinsuke and himself walked up the ramp, with Nakamura smiling like he had just been given nearly everything he wanted.

As they neared the stage, some rock music started to play to the two wrestlers confusion. The graphics then showed the name Big Cass.

The crowd was surprised with some cheering Big Cass returning.

"What the-?! Big Cass!" Philips was shocked again tonight.

Big Cass walked out and stared at the two wrestlers. He then made a beeline over to Shinsuke, as if ready to fight.

However, just before Cass could stand in front of the Japanese sensation. The Masked Man stepped in front of Cass, protecting Shinsuke.

"Look at these two behemoths." Corey couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of the two giants fighting.

The Masked Man, still staring at Cass, then moved his left arm into a horizontal position to point at Bryan with his hand, as Cass' theme ended.

"What's this about?" Saxton said, confused. Cass and the Man stared at each other for a bit, then Big Cass nodded and started to walk down the map, towards the ring.

"W-What's Big Cass doing?!"

The seven-footer entered the ring, he looked at the crowd before roughly picking Bryan up to his feet. Cass let go, Bryan stood on weary legs, as if ready to collapse again. Cass took a few big steps back before giving a thunderous big boot to Daniel's face.

"Oh!" Corey flinched.

"What the?!" Saxton cried out again.

"What a boot from Cass!" Philips said, flinching alongside his fellow commentators.

Cass walked around Bryan's prone form, he stared at the crowd. Then lifted his arm in victory to the crowd's dismay. They booed Cass heavily but the seven-footer didn't visibly show any reaction.

The show ended with Big Cass standing over Daniel Bryan, with Shinsuke and the Masked Man staring in the ring.

* * *

 **Off-Screen:**

"Soooo, I saw you talking with Rebecca earlier." Saraya teased.

Jack shook his head. "It was nothing, she was just stressed and annoyed by not being able to wrestle, or having any good material to work with. I just gave her advice and offered to help deal with the stress."

Saraya then grew a smirk. "And how are you dealing with her stress?"

"I already made that innuendo with Rebecca."

"Oh. Well, I hope that she's feeling better. A lot of the other girls back here are feeling the same, but everyone's holding out for that opportunity."

Jack nodded before hesitantly asking. "I know that this is personal...but how are you feeling? I mean with your injury."

She smiled wistfully. "I'm getting better. I know Bryan was able to come back from a severe injury. I will too."

Jack smiled and hugged her. "And you will, Little Goth." The old nickname made her chuckle. "You won't let the injury get better of you, I know that. Besides, you're British, I thought you people had a stiff upper lip." He joked making her chuckle again. "You're a sister to me Saraya, that means you are family. If you need help, just ask okay?" They parted and Saraya nodded.

"Thanks Jack. See ya later."

"Good night."

* * *

 **Right, well this is a chapter. Oh, before someone asks, I'm not doing a Paige/Jack pairing for this fic.**

 **Also, I've updated the first chapter to add some more content.**


	3. The Reveal

**Hello everyone. Just saying that I've updated Jack Calaway's info in the first chapter, so I've put the championships that he won during his time in the WWF/WWE (1997-2003).**

* * *

 **Louisville, Gym, 23/04/18**

 **Day Before Smackdown Live:**

"Take a fifteen minute break!" Jack ordered Rebecca, who collapsed face first on a nearby bench. Both were wearing clothing that was more suited for a workout. They both decided that working in the early hours was better so no one would be up at this time.

"A…*wheeze* fifteen minute break?!" She wheezed, out of breath from the workout that Jack but her through. "You're *wheeze*... a massive arsehole!"

Jack looked down at Rebecca and shrugged, not caring of what she told him. "It worked, didn't it?"

Quin continued to breath heavily, trying to catch her breath. She took a moment before nodding. "Yeah…" She finally caught her breath but she still was laying down on the bench. "I admit it, that does deal with my stress...you're still a bastard though."

Jack however replied quickly with a smile. "No, I'm not. My parents were married when they had me, the accurate term would be an asshole."

Rebecca sat up and stared at Jack before growing a smirk. "You're fine with me calling you an arsehole."

"Yeah sure. Besides, I've been called worse by worse people. Hmm, actually, I think you've done enough of the workout today. We don't need you collapsing in the middle of the ring, you look like you're going to collapse now."

Rebecca scoffed. "I think that's kind of your fault."

"Hey! If it works, it works." He said. "Do you need a ride to the arena?"

"I'm not that helpless!"

Jack raised an eyebrow amusingly. "Yeah, because collapsing after short workout shows that you're not helpless."

"Short?!" She raised her voice, showing her bewilderment. "It was 30 minutes of pure torture."

"You've survived and stress free. I count that as a win." He told her with an optimistic tone.

Rebecca groaned and leaned her head back, unknowingly pushing her chest out. Jack had a quick glance before looking away, reprimanding himself mentally for doing so.

He cleared his throat, embarrassed by his action, and looked at her face. "Seriously though, do you need help getting to the arena Rebecca?"

She hummed for a second. "Nah, I think I'll be fine. But thank you for the workout. I'll come to you if I need anymore stress relief."

"...I know that I speak in innuendo but that doesn't mean you can copy me." He warned her playfully.

"And last time I checked, you didn't invent speaking in innuendo."

"Then I'll trademark it." Jack simply said.

She opened her mouth before stopping to think about what Jack said. "...Trademark 'speaking in innuendo?'"

"I'll have you know that I can get a lot of money by trademarking the action of innuendo. I'm liking this idea more and more." He gained an inquisitive face as he walked out of the gym.

"Jack?...Jack?!" Rebecca called out, however he didn't respond. She shook her head while sighing. "Why did I agree to workout with him?" She asked herself.

"Because you like me!"

Rebecca jumped. "Don't do that! And we've just met!"

"You're breaking my heart Quin!" He shouted back from the changing rooms.

Quin groaned. "Just get changed so I can be rid of you!" Her voice wasn't with malice, just exasperation.

"You sure you don't want any percentage of the trademark, I'll throw in a good 10 percent!"

* * *

 **Smackdown Live, 24/04/18**

 **On-Screen:**

It was the last match of the night. AJ Styles, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows vs Shinsuke Nakamura, Rusev and Aiden English.

Anderson, Styles, Rusev and English were out of the ring, their heads rocked a little and needed a breather. Gallows just superkicked English onto the outside, not knowing that Nakamura had tagged in.

"Oh." Philips flinched at the superkick.

"Right on the jaw." Corey Graves said as Nakamura quickly entered the ring behind Luke. Shinsuke then delivered a vicious kick to Gallows' leg. "Oh, right to the back of Gallows' knee."

Luke fell to his knees in pain, behind him, Shinsuke shook his body in anticipation but did swiftly deliver a knee strike to the back of Gallows' head.

"Kinshasa!" Corey exclaimed.

"And Nakamura tagged in when Gallows didn't see it, takes advantage." As Philips was talking, Nakamura rolled Luke over and pinned him for the win. "And gets the win for his team."

The crowd gave mixed reactions, Shinsuke didn't care and posed in the middle of the ring as Greg Hamilton announced.

"Here are your winners, Aiden English, Rusev and Shinsuke Nakamura!"

"Tat has got to be a-whoa!" Corey cut himself off and watched as AJ took down Shinsuke to the mat to start a ground and pound.

"And AJ Styles, not gonna wait any longer!" Philips cried out. "Got to soften up Nakamura on his own."

They continued to fight, with AJ not seeing the Masked Man climb over the barricade, the crowd stood on their feet and started to shout in surprise. The camera spotted the Masked Man climbing the barricade, allowing the commentators to see it.

"Not again!" Byron moaned.

"That Masked Man that had been helping Nakamura for the past couple of weeks." Philips said.

The Masked Man entered the ring and stood behind Styles, he nodded to Shinsuke who smiled and stepped back from AJ. Styles was bewildered but saw Nakamura's smirk and realised that only meant one thing.

He turned around to attack the Masked Man, but before he could, the Man in Black kicked Styles between the legs.

'Ohhh!' the crowd went, but a split second later, a loud cacophony of boos.

"Oh! Another low blow to AJ Styles!" Philips winced.

Styles fell to his knees, holding onto his kicked manhood, the Man in Black crouched in front of AJ, one hand holding onto his hair tightly to keep the WWE Champion from falling to the floor.

Slowly, the Man in Black raised his other hand grasped his mask.

"What he doing?" Byron asked.

He was answered physically by the Man lifting his mask, the crowd recognised the man and exploded into yelling and screaming.

"It's William Calaway!" Philips shouted, as if trying to be louder than the people around him.

A victorious smirk slowly appeared on the face of William, after that he stood to his feet and gave a quick knee strike to Styles' face. The crowd oohed and booed again, all three commentators flinched.

"Oh come on! Stop this!" Byron shouted but no one answered him except for Graves.

"Shut up Saxton! Shinsuke just called in some help."

"That's right." Philips agreed with Corey. "William Calaway and Shinsuke Nakamura were a part of the same group in Japan, just like AJ, Anderson and Gallows were."

William stood back and crouched against the turnbuckles, waving mockingly at Styles. The crowd still reacting to William's reveal. Shinsuke stepped backwards and held onto the top rope. His body moved in the signature way, twitching his legs and arms.

"Oh no, oh no, on. Come on." Philips became disgusted at Shinsuke decision to attack a downed Styles. "AJ is defenseless."

"We're gonna see it again." Corey was audible excited. "Nakamura, with the champion in his sights."

Shinsuke sprinted towards Styles, but had to change his target when Karl Anderson ran in front of AJ. Nakamura just hit Anderson with Kinshasa instead, the crowd had more or less mixed reactions. "Anderson just took a bullet for Styles."

Nakamura laid on the ground, staring at Anderson's unconscious body with slight annoyance.

"Karl Anderson sacrificed himself to prevent his friend, AJ Styles, from receiving a Kinshasa." Corey continued.

William looked on, his face indifferent. Nakamura, however, looked down at Anderson, then to Styles, then back at Anderson. Another smile grew as he got an idea. Styles tried to crawl to the unmoving Anderson, calling his name out, he almost reached Karl but was kicked away by Nakamura.

"Nakamura seems at least shocked but…" Byron incorrectly said.

Shinsuke dragged Anderson into a kneeling position, making sure that Karl didn't fall over, Nakamura walked backwards and taunted Styles. His hands by his thighs, making a 'bring it' gesture with them while shouting.

"Come on!"

The King of Strong Style then walked backwards into the corner, forcing William to move away. William then had an thought and acted on it. He moved towards Styles and roughly grabbed AJ's hair, the seven footer forced Styles to stare at Anderson's groggy body, while putting his right knee on Styles' spine, forcing the WWE Champion's body to bend.

"This is what happens when you face true chaos styles!" William roared. "People just seem to get hurt around you!"

"Oh no, not again!" Byron called out.

"Anderson is down, come on!" Philips was fully disgusted at what he was seeing. "Stop this!" Shinsuke however, just sprinted at Anderson and struck Karl with his knee.

"Another Kinshasa knee strike from Shinsuke Nakamura, with William Calaway forcing AJ Styles to watch." Corey commentated. Nakamura was lying prone on the ground, glaring at Styles. A victorious smirk on his face as his new theme played in the background.

"It's an old mob mentality, you don't hurt the target. You hurt those closest to the target." Corey said.

William threw Styles to the ground and left the ring with Shinsuke. They had reached the stage and stared at the in-pain WWE Champion, checking on his unconscious friend, a camera showing Nakamura's and Calaway's smiles.

"And you can see the sadistic minds of those men, Shinsuke Nakamura and William Calaway." Byron in a despondent tone.

"AJ Styles said it best, you can learn a lot of a man through his failures. Nakamura showing his true colours here tonight." Philips' statement was the last thing that the TV audiences heard as the show ended.

* * *

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack walked backstage, his clothing now casual, he had been told that he was travelling with Shinsuke, so he had to meet him in the parking lot. Jack was walking when he saw a familiar woman waiting as well.

"Hello Kanako-chan!" He called out to her in Japanese, while walking towards her.

Said women turned and, realised who was calling to her, smiled herself and hugged the taller man.

"Jack-kun." She greeted back in her native language. "I'm surprised I haven't met you these past weeks. I thought you would've said hello by now."

Jack just shrugged. "I don't have a clue, I've just been pushed and pulled around lately since I got signed. It's hard just to find some peace and quiet. Now, there's this whole thing about being shipped off to Saudi Arabia…" He sighed. "I'm just tired."

Kanako looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Well, I figure that we'll have enough time to hang out when you come back from Saudi Arabia."

Jack scoffed. "'Hang out'. I think you've been around us Americans too long."

Kanako looked at him, and spoke in a mock offensive tone. "I'll have you now, that just because I'm Japanese, I don't have to be serious all the time."

Jack was going to banter back but a car drove up with Shinsuke inside.

"Hello!" Nakamura was loud and happy-go-lucky. "Hey, Kanako-chan!" He waved, to which Kanako reciprocated. Jack chuckled at his friends attitude and put his bag in the car's boot, and entered the car.

"Well, see you when I get back Kanako-chan."

"You too Jack-kun."

And with that, Shinsuke drived the rental car out of the car park.

Inside the car, Shinsuke couldn't help but smile. "Should I get everyone ready for the wedding, Jack-kohai?" He taunted.

Jack looked at his friend in deadpan. "If you keep calling me kohai, I'm going to keep calling you boke!" His face and tone switched to friendly in a quick second. "Also, you're english is sounding better."

Shinsuke just smiled mischievously. "Thank you for noticing kohai!"

Jack just groaned while face-palming. " _This is going to be a long trip."_


	4. Greatest Royal Rumble 2018

**Greatest Royal Rumble**

 **Arena, On-Screen:**

After the promo had ended, the large screen around the arena showed the intro video to Nakamura's music. The song began and as the beat dropped, the lights turned on, showing Shinsuke moving his body in a spastic manner, behind him was William Calaway wearing the black clothing he had been wearing the past couple of weeks. Though this time, he wasn't wearing a gas mask and the hood was down, allowing everyone to see his face.

The commentators weren't saying anything as the men walked, or strutted in Nakamura's case, down the ramp. Shinsuke entered the ring and did his pose in the middle of the ring William just walked around the ring until he was in front of the commentator tables.

Shinsuke's music stopped and the Japanese born wrestler did his stretching in corner, William was standing below him outside the ring, speaking to him. Even when AJ Styles' music hit, the two didn't stop speaking.

The WWE Champion's pyro went off, and as the beat of his music dropped, he posed for the crowd. It was then Cole finally spoke up. "That man right there, AJ Styles, the WWE Champion; is the reason Shinsuke Nakamura is a changed man." AJ Styles then started to make his way down the ramp, William took a step back and crossed his arms. "Frustrated, jealous, bitter. It is his fourth opportunity at the WWE Championship, and Corey, for Shinsuke Nakamura, it has not come easily as he had hoped."

Nakamura exited the ring and stood next to William, the two glaring at Styles.

"Shinsuke Nakamura burst onto the scene in the WWE and found a relatively large amount of success in short order; but as Shinsuke climbed up the ladder, always waiting at the top was The Phenomenal One." Corey spoke as Styles entered the ring and once again posed for the crowd. "But who are you to see that Shinsuke is bitter? That he's jealous?" He questioned Cole.

The three commentators continued to speak about the rivalry between Styles and Nakamura, when Styles' music stopped.

 **DING! DING! DING!**

The bell rang as Nakamura took off his entrance jacket and entered the ring for Greg Hamilton to announce the two men.

"The following contest set for one fall is for the WWE Championship!" He paused as the crowd cheered. "Introducing the challenger, walked to the ring with William Calaway, from Kyoto, Japan. Weighing in at 220 pounds, The Artist Known As, Shinsuke Nakamura!"

The King of Strong Style then bowed mockingly to AJ, a smile on his lips.

"And his opponent, from Gainesville, Georgia. Weighing in at 218 pounds, he is the WWE Champion. 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles!"

AJ then posed with his arms forming a line, looking towards the crowd with a determined look. Cole spoke about the legendary Bruno Sammartino and his championships reign before the bell rang again to signify the start of the match.

 **DING! DING! DING!**

"And here we go, Shin and AJ to start things off here in this championship match." Cole started. In front of him, William heard what Cole said and turned to stare at the commentator with a raised eyebrow but shook his head and focused on the match.

The two competitors circled the ring, Shinsuke threw a faint but quick straight kick but Styles was able to dodge it. The two went to lock up but Styles quickly shifted around Nakamura and apply a back waist lock. However, Shinsuke was able to wrench AJ's arm, twisting it and pulled on it, causing Styles to yell in pain.

"Maybe it was at Wrestlemania that Shinsuke realised, 'I need that killer instinct. It's no longer about the WWE Universe. It's no longer about the fans. It's about combat and it's about success." Corey theorised.

Shinsuke walked on Styles arm some more but the WWE Champion was able to counter it, with a roll and a kip-up, and started to wrench on Nakamura's arm. However, his opponent was able to counter this as well by rolling onto his back and kicking Styles in the chest, causing AJ to let go of Nakamura's arm. Shinsuke then rolled out of the ring and clutched his arm.

William walked up to him to check on his friend.

"And there is William Calaway, The Cyborg Monster as he became to be called. A superstar who was once a superstar here in the WWE, started in late 1997 but left in 2003. He is a former two time Hardcore and European Champion, a Tag Team Champion and a seven time Intercontinental Champion." Cole listed off his accomplishments. "He traveled the world to hone his craft and found his way to Japan. Where he met that man beside him, Shinsuke Nakamura."

Shinsuke walked around the ring, checking his arm and moving it, he waved off William's concern and walked around the ring. "Shin has to be careful, because it's Champion's Advantage tonight for AJ Styles. Shinsuke can only win by pinfall or submission." Cole stated as Nakamura entered the ring again. The two wrestlers started to circle again while William watched on, hoping that his friend can become a world champion again.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

The match was even through out, the crowd were cheering and having fun, William was on the outside, still around the metal post where Shinsuke started. He never needed to interfere in his friend's match, he knew that Shinsuke could beat Styles on his own as he had done before at Wrestle Kingdom 11, he just hoped his friend didn't need help.

The King of Strong Style was holding onto the ropes in the corner, he'd just low blowed Styles, calling for AJ to get to his knees. "Well this could be the means, knee to face." Corey spoke up. "If Nakamura connects, we've got a new champion."

Styles reached his knees, Shinsuke took his chance and sprinted to AJ, only for the WWE Champion to jump and clip Nakamura with an forearm strike. Knocking the challenger to the floor.

"And AJ caught him! AJ felt the Kinshasa coming!" Cole exclaimed. "That sixth sense saved AJ Styles."

"Nakamura rolling out of the ring." Corey spotted as the challenger did so. "Catch his breath, his composure. Styles still has to be feeling the effects of that low blow."

The camera spotted Calaway kneeling down to check on Shinsuke, not noticing AJ exit the ring behind him. "Look at this, Styles not wasting any time. Calaway doesn't notice it."

Styles stared at Calaway's back, the memory of the giant holding him while Nakamura hurt his friend rose up. He glared at the man before checking under the ring, Styles found what he was looking for and pulled it out, revealing a steel chair. The crowd then stood on their feet, reacting to the weapon Styles brought out.

"Styles with a chair! What's he doing?!" Corey cried out. "If he uses that he'll get disqualified!" Styles stepped towards Calaway and struck him with the chair across the back. "Oh my god! Styles has snapped!" Corey continued.

"He's not, he making sure that Calaway doesn't interfere." Saxton tried to justify.

"Calaway hasn't done anything!" Graves pointed out. "He was just checking to see if his friend was okay!"

William stumbled forwards and used the american commenter table to stand up, Styles then struck Calaway again with the chair. The smacks from the chair caused the crowd to wince at them. The referee had started to count and was up to three.

"And another vicious strike to Calaway, the referee starting to count and up to three." Cole said.

Calaway yelled in pain and turned around, sitting against the front of the commentator table, his legs bent. Then he roared at Styles. "Is that all you've got?! No wonder you couldn't protect your friend!"

"Calaway screaming at Styles." Corey spoke. "The ref's up to seven!" Shinsuke noticed the referee counting and rolled in and out of the ring, breaking up the count but he still fell to his knees. "How smart of Nakamura, a veteran move right there."

"But he still needs to get Styles back into the ring." Cole pointed out. Styles, angered that William wasn't going down continued to unleash an onslaught of chair shots to Calaway's chest and sternum. "I think you're right Corey! Styles has snapped, he's brutalising Calaway. He doesn't even care about the match! It's personal! He remembers when Calaway forced him to watch Nakamura attack his friend, Karl Anderson this past Smackdown!" Styles was on his twelfth chair shot to Calaway when he felt Nakamura attack him with a forearm to the back of the head. "Oh! And a vicious forearm to the back of AJ's head!"

William fell to the floor, holding his midsection in pain. His breathing was laboured, he punched the mat in agony.

"I think William's really hurt there guys." Corey said, worried for the Cyborg Monster's health.

"Styles just delivered fourteen chair shots in total, Corey, I think that'll hurt." Byron nonchalantly said, not caring about the villainous man that was rolling around in agony.

Shinsuke then quickly threw Styles face first into metal ring post. The crowd went 'ohh' but a notable few flinched, the commentators did the same. "Oh! Styles, face first off the post!" Cole winced.

"Styles' got to emotional, he focused all of his attention and energy on Calaway, giving Shinsuke the advantage." Corey theorised. Nakamura then grabbed Styles and threw him into the ring, quickly as well, knowing that he won't get a third chance, entered the ring and pulled AJ to his knees. "Shinsuke and Styles back in the ring."

Nakamura swiftly stepped towards the turnbuckles before sprinting back to Styles delivering his Kinshasa to AJ's face.

"KINSHASA!" Corey roared.

Nakamura then covered Styles and hooked his leg.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" The crowd gave a mostly mixed reaction, with the majority being boos, to Shinsuke's victory; however he didn't care and stood straight up to celebrate in the ring.

"He's done it!" Cole screamed. "Shinsuke Nakamura has done!"

"Here is your winner, and...NEW! WWE Champion, Shinsuke Nakamura!" Hamilton announced as Shinsuke theme played.. The ref gave the title to Shinsuke who snatched it and walked towards the ropes and jumped on the middle ropes in the corner, he raise the title in victory. William meanwhile just to his hands and knees while clutching his chest, Nakamura noticed this and quickly exited the ring. He knelt next to Calaway, words were spoken between the two, the taller man tried to stand up. However, he stumbled back causing Nakamura to grab his friend's arm and drape it over his shoulder. The two then walked around the ring and up the stage.

"You got to give some credit to William Calaway, if it wasn't for him egging on Styles. Then this might end up different tonight." Byron was adamant that Styles could win tonight.

"That's Styles' own fault Saxton!" Graves defended. "Yes, Calaway was egging on Styles, but he didn't have to attack him with a steel chair. AJ Styles attacked him first."

The two reached the stage, and turned around with William walking to the side, allowing Nakamura a moment to soak it all in.

Shinsuke turned around to face the ring, AJ Styles was on his knees and holding his head, glaring at Shinsuke and William. Nakamura meanwhile smirked, he raised his hand and threw it down, while falling to one knee. The camera picking up Nakamura roaring into the air.

"YeaOh!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **So that was the Greatest Royal Rumble, I can tell that someone people are confused that Jack/William Calaway isn't in the GRR but I just didn't feel like doing the Greatest Royal Rumble, besides the actual event didn't amount to anything except for Daniel Bryan beating Mysterio's record for lasting the longest in a Royal Rumble.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Smackdown Live, 01/05/18**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Jack was on his phone in the cafeteria section backstage, the show wouldn't start for another hour or so, and was having a phone call with his older brother.

" _I swear that you said that you would be in a proper match at Jeddah."_ Mark wondered to which Jack just shrugged despite his older brother not being there.

"I thought I would be in the Royal Rumble but I got pulled at the last second." Jack answered.

" _Hmm, well that sort of thing keeps happening from what I'm hearing. Though I do hope that you'll do fine there, just keep your head down and do what you can."_

"Yeah, I've heard this before." Jack looked up to see Kanako walking up to him. "Well, I've got to go Mark, give my love to the family will you?"

" _I will, see you."_

"See ya." Jack hug up and looked back up to Kanako, he smiled while greeting her in Japanese. "Hi Kanako-chan."

Kanako smiled cheerfully back. "Hi Jack-kun!" She took a seat behind him. "How was Saudi Arabia?"

"Eh." Jack shrugged. "Nothing much happened: arrived, had a sleep, got up, did the show, slept, then got flight back. Nothing of note happened."

Kanako nodded. "Hmm, well at least you got back safe. Not like the time you nearly crashed that van." She teased to Jack's dismay.

He spoke in a tired tone, as if spoken the same sentence a thousand times. "Why does no one believe me when I say the other guy swerved me?" He put his head on the table and mock cried, but did hear Kanako's laugh.

She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, not a lot of people know about your bad driving."

Jack just moaned pitifully into the table.

* * *

 **Arena, On-Screen:**

As the show came back from commercials, the lights went out and the song _Blitzkrieg by_ _Audiomachine_ , a combination of metal, classic and a choir played. The titantron showed the name 'William Calaway' informing the crowd who was coming out. The audience gave a mostly cheerful reaction to William as he walked out, wearing his attire with his jumper, though his gas mask was nowhere to be seen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this man is a former two time European and Hardcore champion; a one time Tag team champion; and seven time Intercontinental Champion." Philips informed the audience who hadn't watched the Greatest Royal Rumble. "He left the WWE in 2003 and traveled the world, improving himself and acquired over thirty championships."

"A certified champion of the world." Graves spoke.

"A champion that attacks people from behind." Saxton said with slight hostility.

"Oh, be quiet Saxton!" Graves yelled. "He was just helping his friend out! Just like Karl Anderson took that Kinshasa for AJ Styles."

The two continued to argue as William entered the ring through the middle rope. He moved across the ring and was given a microphone from a worker, finally he moved back in the middle of the ring.

William stood in the ring and looked around, the crowd cheered as he smiled fondly at the crowd. He raised the mic.

"For those that don't know who I am, my name is William Calaway." He paused as the crowd cheered. "And I will just say, I am finally back in a WWE ring." The crowd popped again, he went to speak again but then the audience started to chant.

 _Welcome back! Welcome back! Welcome back! Welcome back!_

William smiled and chuckled at them. "Thanks for that warm reception but…" He hummed at them, a smile on his face. "You really need to shut up." The crowd was confused and a few booed. "No, I mean the fact that you clearly believe that people like AJ Styles deserve to be cheered, it-it boggles my mind." He spoke as he paced around the ring. "Styles doesn't care about any of you." The crowd started to boo William,making laugh aloud. "S-See, that shows me that you can't even think for yourselves anymore. Styles, who just last year, put Shane McMahon's head through a car window, and you all still applaud him. That shows the instincts of a psychopath, he acts humble in front of you. Because he knows you'll cheer for him like the mindless sheep that you are." The audience were now apocalyptic, almost drowning out William's speech. "You can boo all you want but that's the truth. AJ Styles is the real con artist! He will lie to each and every one of your faces, because he knows that as long as you cheer him, he gets to keep being on top of this hiera-"

He was interrupted by _Phenomenal by CFO$_ playing, the crowd cheered, making William raise a hand at them, as if saying 'You're proving my point' to them. Styles walked out with his hood up, he then bent over before the beat dropped from his theme, Styles threw his hood and posed for the crowd. William, however just rolled his eyes when the crowd cheered again.

In AJ's hand was a microphone, his theme stopped, Styles glared towards William, however Calaway didn't care about the look and just stared back indifferently.

Though he couldn't help but take another shot at Styles. "Ladies and gentlemen, your former WWE Champion, and recently discovered psychopath, the _former_ champ that ran the camp. A! J! Styles!" He announced, with a shit-eating grin, to a mixed reaction.

Styles, however, didn't appreciate Calaway's announcement. "That's real cute coming from a guy that attacks from behind. I guess that makes you more than qualified to be called a cowardly thug." The crowd cheered Styles statement. "You have the gall to call me a psychopath, you're the one that forced me to watch one of my best friends, be taken out by Shinsuke Nakamura."

William scoffed into his mic. "That was just me sending a message to you Styles. You're too weak to help anyone, physically and mentally. You proved that when you lost at the Greatest Royal Rumble. You've proven to the whole world, that you are nothing more, than a weak, sniveling fool." The crowd reacted with boos and jeers. William laughed boisterously at them, as if egging the crowd on with his attitude.

Styles, already having enough of the man's attitude, sprinted down the ramp. The crowd started to cheer and stand on their feet, however, when Styles slid into the ring, Calaway swiftly exited the ring and ran to the ramp. Effectively, swapping places with Styles.

The live audience didn't like the actions of Calaway and jeered at him.

William was halfway up the ramp, his smug smile still visible. "No, no Styles. We won't be fighting on your terms. I'm not even scheduled to compete tonight. You need to be concerned with your match at Backlash with Nakamura." He waved mockingly. "Buh-bye Styles."

He started to walk back before _Destroyer by CFO$_ came through the sound systems and Samoa Joe walked onto the stage, to a crowd that chanted to the music's beat. William dropped his smile and turned sideways, giving him a vantage point so he wasn't caught off guard by Joe or Styles.

 _Joe! Joe! Joe! Joe! Joe! Joe! Joe! Joe!_

"Samoa Joe, the man who faces Roman Reigns, sunday at Backlash on the WWE Network." Philips informed the TV audience.

Samoa Joe looked at the two men, a small 'TNA' chant could be heard, before speaking. "Oh, AJ and Calaway, look at you two here. Making a spectacle of yourselves. Calaway, filled with arrogance hubris, on the other side we have AJ Styles, so full of rage and anger; that you two have lost focus, on what's really dangerous around you." The crowd just muttered to themselves, wondering what Joe was going to say next. "In fact AJ, I think Calaway is right, you're not focused on the right match at all, however, were he is incredibly wrong. Is the match, where my hand is raised in victory as I prove once again that Roman Reigns is a failure." The crowd suddenly cheered, making William recoil in confusion.

" _Who the hell is Roman Reigns?"_ William thought, he was distracted from his thoughts when Joe spoke again.

"The same Roman Reigns that failed in Saudi Arabia and despite the fact that we got referees apologizing. The last time I checked a decision was final. Brock Lesnar was the first out of that cage. Brock Lesnar is still Universal Champion. End of story. Period." The crowd was excited from Samoa Joe's speech.

"Uh, Joey can you get to the point." William mocked. "I kind of have to get a flight that's in about ten minutes. So can you please, explain to me quickly why you're talking about someone, who I've never heard about by the way." The last point made some in the crowd laugh. " Whose called themselves after a extinct empire, and some freak of nature that's not even in the company ninety six percent of the time."

Samoa Joe visibly scoffed condensing. "And here we have William Calaway, the man who doesn't take anything in life seriously."

Jack countered. "I do take things seriously...like the flight I'm going to miss in ten minutes. So can you please get to the whole 'I'm going to shout something! Then completely show that I'm all talk by losing at the Pay-Per-View!' can you get all that over with." More of the crowd laughed at William's mocking parody of Joe.

Joe clearly didn't appreciate it. "And we see that tone of yours. It's almost funny that you call Styles weak, and yet! Where's your WWE Championship?" The crowd oohed. "Oh that's right. You've never held the top belt in this company before, and left in a childish tantrum, and you even had to be given a second chance." The crowd reacted with cheers at Joe's insult of William, who poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Joe, now finished with William, looked back over to Styles. "Which brings me to you AJ, because you need to make peace with one destiny that is definitely coming your way. And it's the fact that after I've done putting the Big Dog to sleep! Whether it'd be you or Shinsuke Nakamura who are victorious this sunday at Backlash. I'm coming to beat you down and take the WWE Championship! Oh, believe that!" The crowd now clapped and cheered, Styles shouting at Joe that wasn't being picked up. However, William grew another smug smile and turned on the spot, to stare at AJ.

Joe's theme played with the crowd now chanting to the beat. "AJ Styles better heed that warning, Samoa Joe has never made an idle threat in his life." Graves said.

Stern, ferocious words from Samoa Joe on his path towards Roman Rei-" Philips was interrupted by _Shadows of a Setting Sun by Shadows of the Sun_ playing, the titantron and the stage it up red. "Uh-oh, hold on guys, is he here?"

Samoa Joe turned around to face the entrance and quickly threw his towel to the floor, getting ready for a fight. "Samoa Joe's squared up for Nakamura." Graves spoke.

The commentators and Joe heard the crowd yell in shock and turned to the ring. Nakamura had slid into the ring and low blowed Styles.

"Oh no! Shinsuke Nakamura, the WWE Champion, with another low blow." Philips recoiled.

"Where'd Nakamura even come from?" Graves questioned.

"I don't even know but Shinsuke got AJ again." Byron moaned. The crowd booing Nakamura's move.

"The cheap shot artist hits AJ Styles again." Philips spoke. Samoa Joe left, not caring about Styles' predicament, he didn't see William turned his head to glare at Joe's back.

" _You'll get what's coming to you Joe."_ He threatened within his mind, shaking his head, he turned back to the ring and entered it just in time to see Shinsuke moving his body in a animated fashion, stand behind a kneeling Styles.

"Oh no no no no no." Philips looked on with disgust.

"Styles is down. Nakamura set up!" Graves hyped. Nakamura then got ready and sprinted…

...right past Styles, slowing down to lean against the turnbuckle opposite Styles. The crowd booed at Nakamura's actions. Shinsuke smiled smugly while glaring at Styles. He then did his build up to his finisher before sprinting, and practically burying his knee in Styles jaw, knocking AJ unconscious.

"Kinshasa!" Corey screamed. Shinsuke fell beside Styles and started to mock him. "This could be what happens sunday. And remember this sunday, anything and everything goes."

William gripped Styles by the air and pulled him to the middle of the ring. He pulled Styles into in between his legs and hooked both of AJ's arms.

"Oh no, come on! That's enough!" Saxton cried out.

Before William could deliver the move, _Omen in the Sky by CFO$_ came through the sound systems. Anderson and Gallows sprinted down the ramp to a cheering crowd and slid into the ring, ready to fight, only for Nakamura and Calaway to hightail it out of the ring.

"Gallows and Anderson, the 'Good Brothers', coming to save AJ Styles, Nakamura and Calaway running away!" Philips cried out.

Shinsuke and William retreated to the stage to stare at the three men in the ring. Nakamura, with a toothless smirk, slowly pulled down the zipper of his coat and pulled it apart, revealing the WWE Championship; the side plates had a red background with one having 'Shinsuke Nakamura' on it, the other had his symbol that was shaped like an origami four pointed star, it was . He unclipped it and held it in the air in victory, his song played as a sign of who won this small skirmish.

"And that's the prize at Backlash, this sunday." Philips remarked. "The WWE Championship in a no Disqualification match." Philips remarked as the show went to commercial.

 _Tweets:_

 _Damn! Joe just gave the speech of the night! #SmackdownLive_

 _I guess WCalaway is a heel._

 _That means CHAOS is still a thing! #CHAOSwillreign_

 _RealPaigeWWE tweets: Just had a meeting with KarlAndersonWWE and LukeGallowsWWE, they've asked for a match at #Backlash against WCalaway. I've agreed to it. That means WCalaway must find a partner for sunday._

 _WCalaway tweets: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! How unfair is this?! So just because some little boys club got their feelings hurt, that entitles them to a match. #EntitledClub. #Favoritism_

 _KarlAndersonWWE tweets: At #Backlash the #GoodBrothers will beat some respect into you Calaway. And it'll be just #TooSweet #BeatdownatBacklash_

* * *

 **Off-Screen:**

"Please Jack-kun!"

"No."

"Please!"

"...No."

"...Please…"

Jack sighed. "That little puppy eyed look doesn't work when a human does it, you know that right?" The two were in the hotel and were walking towards the cafeteria.

Kanako dropped the look and pouted at him. "Well, if you would just play Call of Duty will me, then I would stop bugging you." Jack turned to the woman, a look of disbelief. to stare down at Kanako, skepticism prominent in his facial expression. "Okay, a few more games but they'll be fun." She tried to justify but Jack didn't budge, though he grew an amused face.

"...No."

"Pleeeease Jaaaaaack!" Kanako begged while holding onto his arm. Jack sighed dramatically at Kanako's actions.

"...Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

"Yes!" She yelled triumphantly.

"What are we 'yes-ing' about?" Jack turned to see Austin Creed, or Xavier Woods, walk up to them.

"I got Jack to play a video game." Kanako spoke in her thick accent. Austin turned to look at Jack, as if on a revolving pedestal, emotionless.

Jack blinked at Austin, confused. "Uh, what?"

"...You've never played a video game?"

Jack was now feeling trepidation sliver down his spine, Austin never once blinked and spoke with cold tone. "N-Not since two-thousand and six."

The horror that was within Austin's glare, had Jack dreading what was to come.


	6. Backlash 2018

**UpUpDownDown:**

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Upupdowndown, my name is Austin Creed and with me today! Is WWE Superstar, Jack Calaway!" Austin introduced with a white block with text showing his name and twitter handle.

Jack quickly spoke up, the screen showing the white block, his name and twitter name. "I'm just informing everyone watching, that I was kidnapped and being currently held against my will."

Austin scoffed. "No idea what you're talking about." He finished looking away, not seeing Jack glare at him.

The video rippled like a drop had fallen into a puddle while a flashback sound effect was playing over the video.

* * *

The video transitioned to a hallway, Jack was walking down and checking his phone. "I can't believe Paige! Just because I protected my friend from being att-" He interrupted himself and quickly turned around. Seeing nothing there, Jack turned back forward only to breath in sharply.

A comical 'CLANG!' sound could be heard as Jack fell backwards, his unconscious body making a massive thud as it hit the floor. Austin slowly crept forward into frame, from the direction Jack was facing, a Playstation four controller in his hand; he and the camera looked down at Jack's prone form, Austin then crouched and poked Jack with his controller a few times.

Seeing that he wasn't moving, Austin breathed a sigh of relief but then thought of a mistake that he had made. "Damn it!" He whispered loudly. "How do I get him to my room to play video games now?!" Austin looked around rapidly, hoping to at least find something that will help him carry the giant. Something catches his eye, and a small grin works onto his face. "Well, hello there."

The flashback then cuts to another hallway, facing a wall. The sound of wheels turning against carpet could be heard, and it was getting louder.

From the right, a large black, road case was wheeled into the center of the shot; allowing the camera to see Jack's knocked out body laying on top of it with his arms and legs draped over the side of the case. Then the person pushing it was revealed to be Austin, talking to himself.

"I know just the game that will excite you, Jack! It'll be epic and you'll never turn your back on gaming ever again."

* * *

The video quickly cut back to the shot of Austin looking away, and Jack glaring at him with displeasure.

"...Sure." He spoke.

"Anyway!" Austin shouted. "Today, myself and Jack here...actually we need to give you a nickname." He pointed out, while literally pointing to Jack.

"Nickname?" Jack pondered.

"Yes, a nickname " Austin confirmed. "Everyone that comes onto the show has a nickname."

Jack looked up for a moment while taking a deep breath. "I'm thinking...since I have a nickname of 'The Cyborg Monster'. I'm going edit it a bit, I think 'The Cyberpunk' would be good."

"Ohhh." Austin made a noise and rubbed his hands together. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Cyberpunk."

Cyberpunk looked at Austin, the white title card from earlier appeared though it had 'The Cyberpunk'. "I think you mean ' _The_ Cyberpunk' Austin."

Creed nodded and acknowledged what The Cyberpunk said. "You're right, my apologies, but anyway! Let's get onto playing, one of my favourite games, Tekken 7!" He finished dramatically.

* * *

 **Backlash**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

"I still think you cheated!" Austin complained to Jack as the two were walking backstage of the arena, bags in their hands.

"How could I've cheated?" Jack repeated for the umpteenth time that day. "I haven't played a video game in over a decade."

Austin went to continue when he was interrupted.

"What are we arguing about here?" The two turned to see Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah and Ettore Ewen, Kofi Kingston and Big E respectively walk up to them.

Austin immediately point accusingly at Jack. "He cheated at Tekken 7!"

Both Kofi and Ettore gasped dramatically and glared at the taller man. Jack took a step back as the three stepped forwards.

"Cheater!" Ettore then pointed. The workers around them just looked on with amused smiles before going back to working. Jack looked around with his eyes, hoping to find anything that will help him escape from the three men in front of him. When he looked behind the men, his eyes lit up and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hi Vince!"

Austin, Kofi and Ettore scoffed. Austin then spoke. "Please, like Mr. McMahon is behind us, and if he would save you from the punishment you deserve, you cheater." However, Jack grew a small smile, making the three worry.

"So what's this all about then?" Vince McMahon queried behind them. All three men froze and Jack couldn't help but make another prank.

"Oh, they just told me a joke that made fun of the time you tore your quads." He then looked at the three men's betrayed expression on their faces. "So guys, have a great day. I'm going to get ready. See you later Vince." He waved to McMahon, who nodded back.

When Jack left Vince turned, with a serious look on his face, to face Austin, Kofi and Ettore, who had started to feel slight dread. "So what's this joke?"

* * *

 **Pre-Show:**

 **Locker-Room, On-Screen:**

The screen showed William Calaway, with his jumper on but his gas mask on the bench next to him. When Nakamura walked up, William smiled and greeted his friend. "Hey Shinsuke, you ready for tonight."

Shinsuke simply smiled mockingly. "Please." He scoffed in his accented english. "If anything. Styles isn't ready for me."

Calaway smirked with a small laugh. He composed to say. "Well, we me helping you out there, then he won't know what hit him." The Cyborg Monster looked away to grab his gas mask.

Nakamura dropped his smile slightly. "I don't want you out there."

William, confused, looked back up to face his friend. "Um, sure. I do disagree with your decision." He took a sigh. "But if that's what you want."

The two nodded and Nakamura left the locker room. Calaway sat back down and grabbed his mask in his hands.

He looked at it while leaning on his knees. He grew a small smile. "Still a prideful little thing, aren't you old friend?"

* * *

 **Arena, On-Screen:**

The theme of Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson played to a cheering crowd.

"Oh, here we go!" Saxton was excited to see another match happening.

"Calm down!" Graves muttered.

"This tag team match is set for one fall." Greg Hamilton announced. "Introducing first. At a combined weight of five hundred and ten pounds, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson!" When he finished, the crowd cheered even louder. The two then walked down the ramp and posed on the apron. Throwing their 'Two Sweet' hand gesture in the air.

"This all started a few weeks ago when the man known as William Calaway returned to the WWE to attack AJ Styles!" Tom Phillips started but then Corey Graves spoke up.

"Would you please stop!" Corey's voice showed his annoyance. "Calaway came to the aid of his friend, just like anyone would for their friends."

"Oh, so you would come to my aid then?" Philips joked.

"...I'll have to think about it." Corey answered much to Tom's and Saxton's amusement.

Gallows and Anderson entered the ring an removed their jackets. Waiting for their opponents.

William's theme started to a mixed reaction. His hood was up and he had his mask on.

"Their opponents, introducing first. From Houston, Texas, weighing in at three hundred and fifty pounds. William Calaway!" The crowd then booed even louder.

"Continuing from what I said earlier." Tom started but then repeated. "This whole thing started when, that man, William Calaway returned to the WWE a couple of weeks ago. To 'help' his friend when he attacked AJ Styles. Then when Shinsuke Nakamura attacked Styles again, AJ's friend Karl Anderson took the bullet for Styles. However, Calaway then forced AJ Styles to watch as Nakamura took out Anderson with a devastating Kinshasa. Gallows and Anderson then went to the General Manager, Paige, to get a tag team match with Calaway; but this meant that Calaway will have had to find a partner of his choosing."

"Who would be this guy's partner? I would feel worried that I'd be attacked from behind" Saxton said.

Corey disagreed. "Please stop with your agenda, just because Calaway told Styles the truth."

William walked down the ramp and waited in front of the ring for his partner, crossing his arms.

"Ahem, ahem, ahemmmmmm." The lights dimmed slightly and the stage turned off to a cheering crowd.

Aiden English walked onto the stage with a leopard spotted tailcoat and tights with spray-painted tights with his face on one leg and the other, a combination of fair skin and light blue colours.

Aiden looked at the people as they chanted 'Rusev Day!' numerous times. He took a second before speaking.

"Greetings Newark! Today these jabroni's will be no problem for this great man coming, he won't even have to work! He will walk to the ring, enter, then leave in victory! For today, like every day, shall go down in history! For today is….!" He stopped to let the crowd chant 'Rusev Day!' which that filled the arena.

Then Rusev's theme hit to a cheering audience. He exited the gorilla position and walked onto the stage. A black, no-sleeved t-shirt with the words 'Rusev Day' in red and green. His trunks are black with red highlights, with black boots and black knee pads.

He then took a step back before running and jumping into his pose on the stage.

"His tag team partner, accompanied by Aiden English. Weighing in at one hundred and thirty eight kilos, 'The Bulgarian Brute' Rusev!" The crowd cheered.

"And here is the partner, that William Calaway chose." Philips spoke. Rusev and Aiden walked down the ramp to meet William, who had taken off his gas mask and jumper. The two looked at each other and nodded, a few words were exchanged before they walked around the ring until they were at the corner opposite Gallows and Anderson.

"Rusev and William Calaway." Graves started. "Can't think up a more uphill battle for Gallows and Anderson." Rusev and Calaway both stepped onto the apron, Anderson then started to trash talk, beckoning William into the ring. "And there's Anderson, trash talking and I imagine still ticked off from Smackdown."

Karl then walked forward, the referee trying to push him back, when Calaway called out to the ref. "Hey! Hey! Get him away, ref!" The ref was able to do so, with Luke helping by whispering in his ear.

Luke and Calaway stayed on the apron while Rusev and Karl entered the ring. "Looks like Rusev and Karl Anderson are starting for their teams." Tom noticed. "The Bulgarian Brute vs one of the Good Brothers."

The referee checked each team, all nodded, the referee then called for the bell.

"And here we go." Saxton hyped.

Rusev walked forwards, his hands raised and palms open that showed his slight Muay Thai background. Anderson walked around the Bulgarian, not wanting to stay in one place and not get caught in the powerhouse's grip.

"Anderson showing caution against Rusev." Tom said. Anderson was able to swap positions Rusev, when suddenly Karl turned around attacked William with a punch. Knocking William to the ground outside.

"Oh, and Anderson going straight for Calaway." Saxton uttered, understanding Karl's action to attack William. "I guess you were right Corey, Anderson does still feels ticked off."

"Like I always am." Corey confidently answered.

"How humble." Saxton mumbled sarcastically.

Rusev took his shot and grabbed Anderson to push him into the corner. He then went for a punch but Karl ducked under it. Rusev was now leaning against the turnbuckles when Karl took a running start and delivered a jumping single leg big boot, shouting "Hiiiiiya!"

The boot hit Rusev's face, causing the Bulgarian to stumble forwards and hold his face.

"You got this, baby!" Yelled Luke Gallows to his partner.

Acting quickly, Anderson then stepped onto the second rope and waited for Rusev to turn around. "Anderson taking the early lead here." Philips said but noticed someone. "Oh, wait! He comes Calaway."

William quickly stepped onto the apron and pushed Anderson off the corner, by this time, Rusev had turned around and moved out of the way. Karl landed on his feet and turned around to glare at William, only to feel Rusev's Machka Kick to the side of his face.

"Oh!" Saxton flinched as did the crowd, Anderson was turned inside out at the kick and landed on his front. "Did you hear that?!"

"The sound of Anderson's teeth going to section one-zero-two? Yeah, I think we heard it." Graves jokingly looked over to the section he mentioned. Rusev then grabbed Anderson by the head to pull him to a standing position. Only to quickly perform a snap suplex. "Look at the power of Rusev. A beautiful suplex." Corey praised. Rusev then stood and delivered another one and went for a pin. "Rusev looking to end this quickly."

The referee went to count. "On-!" Anderson kicked out.

Rusev then quickly went over to Calaway and tagged him in, a mostly cheering audience. "Calaway tagged in, guys this is William's first match for the WWE in over fourteen years. He's traveled around the world and won championships." Tom informed the audience.

"A hall of fame career." Graves said.

Calaway walked over to Anderson who had got to his hands and knees. William pulled Karl to his feet, however the shorter man swiftly pushed William's arms away and threw right punches to his opponents face. The crowd started cheering this, as was Saxton. "Anderson starting to throw hands, pushing the big man back." William was pushed into a corner, then Anderson switched his offense up with european uppercuts. "He's teeing off!" Calaway then went for a clothsline but Anderson ducked and quickly went back onto the second rope.

"Behind you!" Rusev warned his partner. Calaway turned around and was met with Anderson jumping off the ropes to grab onto William's head and pulling it back.

"And there's that diving neckbreaker." Philips said. William clutched the back of his head with a hand, but was able to climb to his feet. Anderson saw this and kicked Calaway in the gut before grabbing an arm and attempted to irish whip him. Only for William to counter it with an irish whip of his own.

On the way back Anderson ducked another clothsline, though this time, William followed through and ran the opposite way. When the two bounced off the ropes, Karl went for a Rocket Kick but William saw this and countered by grabbing the foot and cinching in an ankle lock.

"There's that veteran experience of William Calaway. Easily countering that Rocket Kick attempt into an ankle lock." Graves praised. Anderson screamed in pain and tried to grab the ropes, only for William to pull him back and apply the hold again. "That's smart, look at that." Luke Gallows, having enough of hearing his partner cry out in pain, entered the ring and ran towards William to strike the taller man with a clubbing blow to the back.

"Luke Gallows saving his partner. You have to be careful around Calaway, he isn't called the Cyborg Monster for nothing." Phillips stated.

Rusev went to get involved as well, but met an uppercut to the jaw. Luke then turned around only to meet an echoed forearm to the jaw. The audience winced, Gallows stumbled backwards only to fall on one knee and lean on the nearby ropes. "That knee just rocked Gallows silly." Philips was certainly sympathetic to Gallows as that couldn't have felt nice. Rusev quickly recovered from the uppercut and tackled Luke, taking the two out of the ring. "Rusev taking himself and Gallows out of the ring."

William, knowing the Luke was taking care of, he turned around only for Karl Anderson to connect with his Rocket Kick, the crowd cheered. Knocking the former Intercontinental Champion down to one knee. Not stopping, Anderson ran into the ropes and bounced off to hit William with another Rocket Kick, which this time knocked the bigger man onto his back.

"Two consecutive Rocket Kicks. And he goes for the pin." Tom commented.

"One!"

"Tw-!" William kicked out at one and a half. Anderson then immediately put Calaway in a side headlock.

"That's right." Saxton spoke up. "Keep on the offence and making sure that the big man doesn't get to his feet. Smart of Anderson."

"You're meant to be a neutral commentator Saxton, stop cheerleading!" Graves started to argue.

"Oh, like you don't?!" Continued with a rhetorical question.

While to the two started to argue. Rusev and Gallows were able to get to their respective corners. William got to his knees, and circled his arms around Anderson's midsection before lifting him easily for steep back suplex. "Oh! What a suplex, you talk about the strength of Rusev, Corey. What about the monstrous strength of William Calaway?" Philips distracted his other commentators from arguing.

"I feel that Calaway could make Saxton into diamond if he wanted to." Corey exaggerated and joked at the same time.

"Ha, ha." Byron sarcastically laughed.

Both Rusev and Gallows held out their hands, begging to be tagged in. Aiden English was slamming the mat, trying to motivate William into tagging.

"Come on! Just a little more!" Aiden's voice was audible on the nearby cameras.

"Rusev, Gallows, chomping at the bit. Both wanting to enter the ring." Tom Phillips commentated. The crowd started to stand on their feet and chattered loudly. They then popped when both Luke Gallows and Rusev were tagged in, though most of it was for Rusev. Both William and Karl Anderson knelt on the apron in their corners.

"Here comes Luke Gallows." Saxton excitedly, showing who he was rooting for. Aiden was seen whispering to Calaway, it was just a quick moment later that English nodded.

Gallows was able to clothesline Rusev, though the Bulgarian got back up only to be clotheslined again. Rusev quickly got back to his feet ad went to attack Luke, except Gallows was faster with a superkick to the face. With a quick standing roundhouse kick to the face, Luke forced Rusev to step backwards into a corner. "The educated feet of Luke Gallows." Despite seeing it numerous times over the years, Graves still felt impressed by the six foot eight man's agility. Calaway and Anderson now stood to their full heights.

Rusev was leaning on the turnbuckles and Gallows started to throw left and right body shots, while throwing up his hands in-between each punch.

"Now it's Gallows teeing off!" Phillips said. Luke stopped the body shots and gave a vicious uppercut. Rusev was once again, staggered and wasn't able to defend himself when Gallows curled his arms around the outside of Rusev's arms before his hands interlocked together. "Luke Gallows! Looking for Gallows Pole!" However, Aiden interrupted by jumping on the apron. "Hey, what's English doing?"

"Hey ref! He can't be doing that?" Aiden complained to the referee, who was now more focussed on trying to get Aiden.

"Get down!" The referee ordered. "Get off the apron! You can't be up here!"

Seeing that he has a shot, William entered the ring and ran towards the back of Luke Gallows. When Calaway reached his opponent, he fell to his knees before using his arm to hit a low blow. "Oh!" Tom and Graves reacted while the crowd booed the action.

"Come on!" Saxton obviously didn't like the action he saw. "Looks like William is no better than his friend, Shinsuke Nakamura."

Graves spoke in defense. "If it gets the job done..." He trailed off. Gallows fell to his knees and clutched his crotch. Anderson took saw this and quickly entered the ring. "Looks like Anderson took offence to that." Karl then sprinted towards Calaway, who didn't realise spot Anderson until it was too late, and tackled him through the middle ropes, dumping both outside of the ring. "He just took out himself and Calaway!"

Seeing that Rusev was safe, Aiden held up his hands. "Alright, alright! I'll go down!" He said to the referee. Behind them, Rusev shook his head to get rid of the effects of the uppercut. He saw Gallows on his knees and gave a roar, before hitting the Machka Kick to a mixed reaction.

"Machka Kick!" Both Tom and Corey reacted

"Rusev just hit the Machka Kick!" Phillips continued to cry out. Rusev covered Gallows with Aiden calling out to the ref.

"Ref! He's pinning, count ref!"

"English screaming at the referee." Saxton noticed.

The referee turned around and started to count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-"

Gallows raised his shoulder at the last moment, the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"Gallows kicked out! He kicked out of the Machka Kick!" Saxton cried out. Rusev sat next to Luke's prone body, holding his head in his hands. "Rusev can't believe it! The referee took to long getting to the count."

The crowd didn't quiet down but started to chant 'Rusev Day'. Rusev looked at the crowd and started to nod his head alongside the chant, he turned Gallows so the taller man was on his front.

"The WWE Universe motivating Rusev." Corey said.

The Bulgarian stood to his feet before roaring alongside the audience.

"Rusev! Machka!" He then stomped on Gallows' back before proceeding to sit on Luke's back, and quickly locking in the Accolade. The crowd now were standing up and cheering again.

"He's locked the Accolade in! Will Gallows tap?!" Phillips raised his voice.

Anderson tried to interfere, sliding into the ring but William grabbed one of his feet and dragged him back out. "Anderson tried to save his partner but Calaway just dragged Karl out of the ring-he's locked in his own submission!" Saxton interrupted himself when he saw William wrap his arms around Anderson's throat for a rear naked choke.

"Like I keep saying. William is just too experienced to let his partner be attacked like that." Graves praised again. Anderson moved his arms trying to get out of the hold, but Calaway wouldn't let him and started to move left and right to make it harder for Anderson to escape. "It's no use, William Calaway's got that choke hold really locked in. Anderson isn't escaping any time soon."

Back in the ring, Gallows was seen trying to move around, trying to breakout of the move. It was some time later that he had stopped moving. The referee checked on Gallows, asking him. "Gallows, do you give up?! Gallows?!"

Seeing he wasn't responding, the referee lifted his arm before letting go.

"He's out, Gallows is out." Graves reacted with a happy tone.

The ref lifted his arm again before letting go a second time, the crowd going 'Two!'.

"Is this it?" Philips asked. The referee lifted and dropped Gallows' hand for a third time before calling for the bell. "Rusev did it!" William let go of Anderson, who fell to his knees coughing violently, and slid into the ring.

Rusev theme hit. The people were cheering as Hamilton announced. "Here are your winners, by submission, Rusev and William Calaway!" While boos did start when William's name was mentioned, it was drowned out by the cheers for Rusev.

The Bulgarian let go of Luke and stood tall, Aiden entered the ring and cheered. Calaway and Rusev got their hands raised by the referee.

"And that's not all we've got tonight folks." Corey started. "Next, up we have Bayley vs the leader of the Riott Squad, Ruby Riott in one on one action here tonight." The show then cut to the Pre-Show panel.

* * *

 **So yeah.**

 **I hope I got Aiden English's promo at the start of Rusev entrance right. Anyway, the reason why its short has two reasons.**

 **One, WWE, Pre-Show matches don't normally have a long time to them anyway, so I'm thinking that the officials would want it a short match.**

 **Second, I'm rusty from typing a wrestling match.**

 **So anyway.**

 **See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Smackdown Live**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

"Why does no one believe me when I said he swerved me?" Jack asked the people around the table.

"That's because he didn't." Andrew (Luke Gallows) said.

"I believe he did." Jack defended with a smile.

"No, he didn't." Andrew smiled back, Jack just grumbled and continued to eat his lunch.

"Why do you keep saying he did Jack?" Kanako asked innocently, making Jack twitch.

"Uh, because he did."

"Trust me, he didn't." Chad (Karl Anderson) spoke as he walked up. "We were driving down the main road into Tokyo. Devitt, Andrew and myself were sleeping when suddenly." Chad then tapped Jack on the shoulder. "This guy screamed 'Jesus' at the top of his lungs and we felt the van swerve. Causing me to land straight into Andrew's balls."

"Don't act like it isn't you favourite place." Jack replied with a playful glare. Kofi, Austin and Ettore oh'd with a few around the table chuckling.

"And not having a driver's license, is your favourite past time?" Nakamura joked with a grin, Jack threw his hands in the air.

"Whose side are you on?" He asked in playful exasperation.

"The funny side."

"So what happened next?" Matthew (Aiden English) asked.

Sighing, Jack continued the story. "Basically, because Andrew, Devitt and the world's biggest asshole behind me, were apparently 'terrified of my driving'." Jack threw up finger quotes and rolled his eyes. "They decided that I wouldn't be driving for the foreseeable future. However, I escaped them when I joined Chaos with Shinsuke."

"Yeah, and you never drove for us." Nakamura teased again.

"Only because the snitches over here snitched on me." Jack accused as he pointed behind at the Club members.

The people chuckled when Jack felt his phone vibrate.

Looking at it, he smiled before answering it.

"Oh hi Mark."

 _"Why do you keep saying that?"_ Mark Calaway questioned his younger brother.

"I really need to show you The Room sometime."

 _"What room?"_

"Who are you talking too?" Miroslav (Rusev) asked.

Jack pulled away from the phone. "My brother." He then out the phone back against his ear.

"Which one?" Andrew wondered.

Jack pulled away from the phone. "The dead one."

 _"Who are you talking too?"_

He went back to the phone. "Three posers, two snitches, two maniacs and two poor comedians."

 **Backstage, On-Screen:**

The camera showed a door with Shinsuke Nakamura's name on it, with the crowd giving a mixed reaction as Renee Young knocked on the door.

Instead of Shinsuke Nakamura, William Calaway opened the door to a mixture of cheers and boos.

Instead of his ring gear, he wore some jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and trainers.

He walked out and crossed his arms to stare at Renee with an unimpressed look. "Yes?"

Young looked up at William. "I'm sorry Willia-" She was interrupted by William who held up a hand.

"I-I'm sorry but if you want to continue, then you will address me as Calaway or Mr. Calaway." He then gave her a look, as if talking to someone he deemed an idiot. "Got that Blondie?" The crowd booed, Renee looked down, and clenched her teeth. She looked back up to see William turn his head, his ear awaiting for her.

"Calaway." Young said, to Calaway's nod. "I was hoping to talk to Shinsuke Nakamura about his and AJ Styles' issue with one another."

William was silent for a moment before scoffing and rolling his eyes. He turned around and knocked on the locker room door, and then shouted something in Japanese. Nakamura then opened the door to mixed reactions, he closed the door and stepped in front of William to face Renee. The WWE Championship over his shoulder with his new side plates in.

"Shinsuke." Renee started. "You've not been cleared for competition tonight following grueling no disqualification match at Backlash. Is this issue between you and AJ Styles over?" She then raised the microphone to Shinsuke.

Without hesitation, Nakamura replied. "No." Some in the crowd reacted with laughter. Renee went to take the mic back but Shinsuke talked again. "Speak english." The crowd clapped and cheered the line, William and Nakamura smiled with amusement and went to go back inside the locker room. However Renee stopped them by speaking.

"Shinsuke, we know you speak english. We've heard you speak english before."

"Oh yes." Nakamura said with a mischievous look. "I know english, but I've forgotten it." The audience once again laughed and clapped. "So now, no speak english." The two wrestlers went to go back inside but once again Renee spoke.

"Well, before you forget english again. Is there anything that you would like to say to the AJ Styles."

Nakamura took a moment. "AJ Styles is nuts." The pun made everyone in the arena laugh, William was even seen giving a smirk. "But so am I. We are not finished." Nakamura finally entered his locker room.

William went to as well but stopped himself to look up and down at Renee with a scowl. He then pointed at her mic and gestures to his mouth. Young gritted her teeth again and pointed the mic at him. "I miss Kevin Kelly." A small cheer went up in the arena at the name drop. "At least he knew when to shut his mouth and nod like a good little interviewer." He mocked before entering the locker room, the crowd booing heavily. Renee once again gritted her teeth and said nothing, only a glare at the locker room door.

 **Later Backstage, On-Screen:**

It was backstage once again, though this time it was in an area with a huge flat-screen TV with blue lights.

Renee faced the camera with a smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, AJ Styles."

The crowd cheered as AJ walked up, a mark on his cheek from when the chair ricocheted of Shinsuke knee and back into his face.

"AJ, just like your opponent at Backlash, Shinsuke Nakamura, you are also not cleared for competition tonight. And the abuse that you both endured this past Sunday was uncomfortable to say the least. I spoke to Shinsuke earlier." Styles grew a smile as he realised where Renee was going. "He says that he's still not done with you. Are you at all concerned th-"

"Whoa, hold on, hold on, Renee." Styles interrupted. "I see where you're going, and I agree with you. I stooped to Shinsuke level and went beyond the realms of good taste. I don't wanna fight like that." He went to continue but spotted someone walking up. His face turned to full of anger as he glared at the person. "What do you want?"

William Calaway walked up with a laugh, the crowd booing was heavily audible. "Ha ha ha. You 'don't wanna fight like that'." He held up finger quotes, he shook his head. "Oh AJ, how I envy you." He elaborate at Styles' slight confused look. "Yes, yes I envy you, Styles. To hope for a world that respects honour and respect, where people cold just get along!" His voice then grew cold as he glared down at AJ. "Where they wish life was easy, where they dream of no hardships. To live in a world, where they don't get their hands dirty, to dream that they could be handed everything. Do you know what those people are called AJ?" William leaned in to he was right in in Styles' face. "They're called cowards." The crowd was unsure how to react to the speech.

The taller man suddenly leaned back out with his hands raised in a placating manner, a carefree smile on his face. "You're just someone whose going to be beaten again and again. I don't think being told this is going to enlighten you, so I'll just sit back and watch you fail again and again until the point actually reaches your brain." William raised a hand to point at Styles' head. "You're a coward Styles. Always have and always will. Just sit back, relax and watch as I beat you friend Luke Gallows tonight."

William then left with a laugh and Styles glared at his back.

 **Later:**

 _Omen in the Sky_ played to a cheering crowd, Luke Gallows walked up to the stage, Karl Anderson behind him.

"This match is set for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Karl Anderson, weighing in at two hundred and ninety lbs, Luke Gallows!" Hamilton announced, the two men both stood on top of the ramp and threw up their 'Too Sweet' hand gesture.

"Singles action now, William Calaway even requested for this match. Because I talked to him earlier today, he said, quote 'I can beat Luke Gallows, I beat him at Backlash, and I can beat him myself.'" Saxton quoted.

"Oh, you didn't." Corey scornfully, as Gallows and Anderson walked down the ramp, the crowd was cheering as the threw up the too sweet gesture on the apron. Gallows took off his overcoat, gave it to Karl and entered, while Anderson dropped to the mat.

"Anyway." Philips started. "To recap, this all started a couple of weeks ago, when William Calaway arrived in WWE after being away for over a decade, and helped his friend Shinsuke Nakamura to attack The Club."

"And I'll tell you again Phillips. He. Just. Helped. His. friend." Corey paused between each word, his annoyance loud and clear.

"Yes 'helped'." Byron said sarcastically.

"And at Backlash the two men in front of us faced William Calaway and his choice, Rusev, and were beaten."

"Fair and square, I must add." Corey added.

The theme stopped only for William's to start to a chorus of boos, though a few cheered.

William walked out, his mask in place, and down the ramp.

"And his opponent, from Houston, Texas. Weighing in at three hundred and fifty pounds, William Calaway!"

A few more cheers could be heard as the tallest competitor for the match slid under the bottom rope. He took off his mask and jumper before standing opposite Luke, glaring at the two men, and with Gallows and Anderson reciprocating.

"That absolute animosity between these three men, you can practically smell it." Byron said.

The referee checked with both men, both nodded and the bell rang.

"And here we go." Corey said.

The two steadily walked around the ring, William in an orthodox stance while Gallows showing a more relaxed position.

Seeing this Philips spoke up. "Both men being slow in the beginning, sizing each other up." The two edged closer before William gave a shrug and an audible 'ah screw it!', then attacking Luke with a flurry of jabs and hooks. "Calaway saying 'screw it' and attacking Gallows without stopping."

"You've got to take the fight to your opponent, if they don't." Corey said. Luke covered up, trying to protect his body and head while being pushed into a corner. "Gallows just trying to stop the jabs from reaching but it's hard to protect against the man that's called the 'Cyborg Monster'."

William stopped the onslaught and tried to find a way into Gallows' defence. Instead, he simply took a few steps back and waited with his arms crossed.

"What's Calaway doing?" Byron was confused at Calaway's strategy. Gallows looked out and saw Calaway standing in front of him, and exited his protection, only to receive a spit in the face. "Oh, what disrespect!"

The crowd oh'd and booed William's actions while the taller wrestler simply laughed and walked backwards until he stood in the center of the ring.

Anderson outside simply yelled. "You made a big mistake boy!" William's response was a simple wave to Anderson, infuriating the man even more.

"The disrespect shown by William Calaway!" Philips said.

"He was disrespected first, Philips!" Corey defended. "Being forced into a tag team match at Backlash without his agreement, and forcing him to find a partner in under a week."

"That was his fault for attacking AJ Styles." Byron retorted just as Gallows charged to lock William into a violent collar-and-elbow tie up.

"And Gallows responding with a collar-and-elbow tie up!" Tom commented with the two wrestlers pushing against the ropes, swapping places rapidly, only to drop through the middle rope onto the mat below. "Gallows taking the fight to Calaway!"

"Guys, get back in the ring!" The ref yelled at the two, Calaway and Gallows simply rolled around, taking pot shots against each other when they had a chance. Anderson walked around to see what was happening but the ref spotted him. "Hey, get back!" Karl did so with his hands raised.

The referee started to count as William and Luke separated, Calaway stepped towards the steps holding his head, checking if he was bleeding. He turned around and sat on the top step.

"Is he taking a break?" Byron asked with annoyance. "The match just started."

"Quiet Saxton!" Corey shouted back. "If the man wants to take a break, he'll take a break." William kept an eye on Luke, and was ready when Gallows charged with a yell. Calaway simply countered by putting his legs around Luke's ankle and calf, dropping Gallows face first into the steps. "Oh, what a counter!" Corey flinched, as the crowd did, at the move but no less approved.

"Calaway playing possum, letting him take control." Philips said. Quickly, William stood and pushed Gallows into the ring, he followed and proceeded to stomp repeatedly on Luke's mid-section. "Now Calaway just punishing Gallows." William then picked the Club member up and irish whipped him into a corner, he followed and delivered jabs and hooks again, the referee counting the taller man. "Continuing the punishment with rights and lefts, this time Gallows being knocked for a loop so badly that he can't defend himself effectively." Philips finished.

"It's underhanded." Byron piped up.

"Underhanded?!" Corey was taken aback by Byron's words, William stopped attacking when the ref reached four, so he took a step back only to give a thunderous forearm to Luke's jaw. "Oh! What do you mean 'underhanded?!"

"That's exactly what I mean, Corey. He used the steps to get ahead instead of using his wrestling ability."

"He doesn't have to prove anything to you." Corey had venom in his voice.

Meanwhile, Gallows had suddenly reversed the position and started his own flurry of jabs to the mid-section. "Now Gallows teeing off." Gallows stepped back and uppercutted William in the jaw, a smacking sound echoed. "What an uppercut!" Philips winced at the sound. "And William is staggered."

William stumbled forward into another uppercut, knocking him back into the turnbuckles. Only for Gallows to grip William's hair and drag it into his knee, forcing Calaway to drop to his hands and knees. Luke then gave a knee to the mid-section, making William fall onto his back.

"Gallows just dominating Calaway." Philips said as Gallows gave elbow drops to William's chest, the giant realising a yell of pain each time he was hit. "Two hundred and ninety pounds just dropping on the sternum of the Cyborg Monster." When Tom finished speaking, Luke went for a pin.

"One! Tw-"

William kicked out and quickly rolled out of the ring. "Kick out at two and Calaway getting out of the ring." Gallows saw this and exited the ring before grabbing William by the shoulder and hair. When suddenly William pulled Gallows by his singlet straps into the LED ring post.

"Oh!" Philips, Corey and Saxton reacted alongside the crowd. Luke flopped to the floor, unmoving, Anderson ran over to check on his friend, the referee had started to count.

"Gallows' head just bounced off that post." Corey said with an agreeing nod to the move, William stood and saw Anderson next to Gallows. He smirked and charged. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Calaway jumped and gave a fierce dropkick to Anderson, driving Karl into the barricade, shoulder first. "Oh ho!" Graves chuckled at the sight

"Calaway leaving his feet for a dropkick!" Philips exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" Even Byron was taken aback.

The crowd reacted as well, a few cheering the athleticism of the bigger wrestler. Karl bounced off the barricade and fell to the floor, holding his shoulder. Calaway picked Gallows to his feet and quickly irish whipped him into the ring apron, Gallows stumbled back and held his chest, only to be pulled roughly into the barricade.

"And Calaway has turned this match around, just throwing Gallows into the apron and barricade." Philips said. Calaway threw Gallows into the ring, William followed and casually walked towards the opposite side. "Calaway not rushing, taking his time."

"Why should he rush, Philips?" Corey questioned.

"To win the match." Byron responded, as if an adult to a child.

"If he wants to win the match then he'll win on his time, not yours." Corey fired back. William crouched against the ropes, his face glaring at Gallows who struggled to get to his feet. When the Club member did stand, he swayed around on the spot, and Calaway sprinted forwards and jumped to give an echoed knee strike. "Oh my god! Did you hear that?! I think I saw a tooth flying into the front row."

"Look at the eyes of Gallows." Philips pointed out. Luke's eyes blinked sluggishly, a hand moved to clutch his jaw as moans of pain escaped him. "I don't think everyone's home guys."

"That depends, do you think we could let Calaway try out that knee on Saxton?" Corey was very enthusiastic about that question.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Byron responded almost immediately. As Calaway landed on his feet, he stepped back dramatically and raised his arms, a carefree smile on his face, boos reigning down upon the man. "Look at this, he's proud of himself!" Saxton was appalled by the actions of William.

"What's your problem?!" Corey confronted Saxton.

"What do you mean, 'my problem'?"

"Oh you know!"

"Guys." Philips interrupted before the argument could continue.

Calaway continued to smirk and picked his opponent up, so Luke was standing on his feet, though he was only held up by the hands of William. His smile grew more cheshire-like and his eyes held a hint of insanity.

"Good night!" William roared in Luke's face, before dragging Gallows into the centre of the ring, and grabbed his throat with both hands.

"This looks familiar." Corey said, the crowd booed as William lifted Gallows up and sat down, slamming his opponent down with a Sit-Down Two Handed Chokeslam. "The GTH, the move that won Calaway numerous championships." William then transitioned into a sitout pin. "It's over."

"One! Two! Three!" The referee counted and signalled for the bell, Calaway's theme played.

As if a light switch had been turned off, William's smile looked like a normal cheerful smile, the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"Here is your winner, William Calaway!" Greg Hamilton announced to a crowd of cheers and boos, replays showing highlights of the short match.

"What a quick victory for William Calaway." Philips said. "W-Wait!"

Behind him, Karl Anderson jumped the Cyborg Monster, literally. He was on the back of Calaway and delivered numerous fists to the head and shoulders of William.

"Karl Anderson! Jumping Calaway, throwing fists!" Philips said as the crowd reacted with mostly cheers.

William initially flailed his arms around while Anderson continued to attack him. However, Calaway was able to grab a hand, and pulled Karl over his head. Slamming Anderson onto the mat, with the crowd oohing.

"Never underestimate the strength of the Cyborg Monster." Corey said.

Calaway didn't give Anderson any time to counter attack and picked him up by the throat into a standing position, only to pick him up and slam him down again.

"Another GTH and Anderson is laid out." Philips said, a camera shot showed the prone form of Anderson next to Gallows."

The audience's boos turned up as William bent down and pointed at Karl. "Your little club is nothing more than a boys club." He slid under the ropes and walked backwards up the ramp, a mocking smile on his lips.

 _Tweets_

 _A win for WCalaway #SDLive_

 _The match was boring as hell! #CalawayBore_

 _Nice to see WCalaway even better to see him win #SDLive #Cyborgwin_

 _Looks like a match that doesn't matter much #CalawayBore_

 _Calaway tweets: Seems like people are sad about me beating LukeGallowsWWE easily._

 _Calaway tweets: It's not like a certain club used such tactics to get ahead #HypocriteFans_


End file.
